


The Myth of Brotherhood

by Twinkledash



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Different DF!Ace, Different DF!Luffy, Gen, Mythical Zoan!Ace, Mythical Zoan!Luffy, Raised by Whitebeard AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkledash/pseuds/Twinkledash
Summary: At the age of seven Luffy's life changed when the World Government found out he was the son of Revolutionary Dragon. He managed to survive the raid on Foosha Village but now he's alone on a dangerous deserted island. Or he was until a year after his arrival when two brothers claiming to be pirates shipwrecked on the same island.





	1. The Day it Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't care if no one reads this I have so many ideas for this story C: 
> 
> also I could really use a beta so if anyone's interested feel free to contact me!

Luffy pulled his straw hat over his watering eyes as the sound of dozens of marines marched throughout his hometown. He didn't understand why they hated him, why they wanted to take him away. They kept calling him “the son of the devil” as they threatened the villagers of Foosha Village. He was currently hiding in the back of The Party Bar, he could hear the marines yelling at Makino. He didn't want to leave Foosha Village, he didn't want to be alone. He kept his sobs quiet so the marines wouldn't hear him. Makino told him to be quiet and keep hiding no matter what happened. He curled into a tight ball as the marines talking to Makino got louder and louder.

Thanks to his devil fruit, that granted him inhuman senses among other things, he could hear throughout the entire town. The townsfolk were just as terrified as him, most told what they knew about Luffy while others pleaded ignorance. The latter would always scream after they lied and Luffy wasn't sure if he wanted to know what happened to them. He hugged his knees tightly as another person from across town screamed after what sounded like a gunshot. He didn't know why this was happening, what did he do to deserve this? 

“WHERE IS THE SON OF DRAGON WE KNOW HE IS HERE!” One of the marines shouted at Makino.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Makino said, voice as cold and unrelenting as steel.

The marine lashed out in anger at the women. He took his sword and backhanded her temple with the handle. Makino fell to her knees but she kept her cold gaze on the marine. She raised one hand and covered the bleeding wound on her forehead. If these marines thought they could get any information out of her they were dead wrong. To her it didn't matter who Luffy's father was, Luffy was a child who had done nothing to deserve death. Makino would gladly die before sentencing her little brother figure to death.

“I don't know what you're talking about” she repeated with hatred clear in her eyes. One of the marines raised his gun, ready to fire.

However this was the breaking point for Luffy as he hastily jumped out of his hiding spot and shifted to his beast form. A few months ago his pirate friend Shanks had brought a devil fruit with him. Luffy thought it was desert and ate it. It was an incredibly rare devil fruit, the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Sphinx. This gave Luffy the power to turn into a winged lion in exchange for his ability to swim. In his few months of being a devil fruit user he had yet to master switching between forms, however, it was much easier in stressful situations. 

Luffy, now a speckled lion cub with black hair and equally black wings, raced to the front of the bar. He busts through the door and jumped at the marine aiming at Makino. He bit down hard on the man's hand, making his way through layers of skin and down to the bone. The marine screamed in pain and instantly let go of his weapon. Luffy let the man go and jumped in front of Makino, growling at the marines. 

“I'M RIGHT HERE JUST DON'T HURT MAKINO!” he screamed.

“Luffy no!” Makino cried.

The marines wasted no time and fired a strange net at Luffy. The moment the net hit him he felt all the energy in his body leave him. He collapsed and the marines grabbed him in any way they could, ignoring the cry of pain when his tail was pulled. Makino had returned to her feet and tried to pull the marines off of him. One struck her in her stomach before grabbing her hair and throwing her to the ground. She cried out, but not for herself, as the marines started dragging Luffy out of the bar. 

“MAKINO!” he screamed.

One of the marines gave him a sharp jolt to his rib cage, his bit down on his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain. Despite not knowing what was happening Luffy knew the consequences of getting caught. He continued biting down on his lip to stop a sob. Tears built up in his eyes before he closed them and let the tears run down his furry cheeks. He hiccuped as he was dragged past one of the windmills his hometown was known for. He knew that talking would just get him more injured but he couldn't help his final plea for help.

“I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!” Luffy shrieked as loud as he could while digging his claws into the ground in an attempt to stop himself from being dragged away. The marine that he had bitten earlier kicked Luffy in his ribs. Despite the pain, he kept his claws deep in the dirt. The marines pulled on the net as hard they could but Luffy wasn't moving. One of the marines stomped on his spine while another kicked him in the jaw. Soon half of the marines were just beating on the boy as hard as they could, but still, Luffy didn't let go.

Finally after five minutes of struggling to hang on, Luffy let go right as he coughed up a mouthful of blood. Both blood and tears ran down his face and his broken ribs rubbed against each other painfully when he coughed. The marines continued dragging him across town to the port. Luffy couldn't move his body anymore no matter how hard he tried. The mystery net he had been caught in drained all his energy and left him motionless. All the life he had left in him was wasted after his pitiful attempt to stay alive.

His straw hat had been knocked off his head during his beating and now laid next to him in the net. Luffy looked at it as more tears surged in his eyes. He didn't want to die yet, he hadn't set sail yet. He couldn't break his promise with Shanks to become the pirate king. All he wanted was to live a life of freedom and adventure. Tears mixed with blood as he silently sobbed, too tired to make a single squeak. He didn't want to die yet. Why did it matter who his father was? All he wanted was to live freely.

The marines soon reached the port with Luffy in tow and dumped him on the ground before saluting their captain. 

“Captain Smoker! We have captured the son of Revolutionary Dragon” The marine who seemed to have the highest rank said. The captain turned around and raised an eyebrow. Smoker held two lit cigars in his teeth and had his marine jacket open revealing his well-muscled chest. He had short white hair that was gelled back while a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. Several more cigars were tucked tightly under his belt. As he was facing towards the ocean his large seastone jitte that laid on his back was clearly seen by both Luffy and the marines. He looked down at Luffy before turning his head back towards the open ocean.

“You're all dismissed, I'll handle this,” he said shortly.

The marines all nodded simultaneously before marching off to the marine ship that had docked at Foosha Town's port. After they had all left Smoker sighed heavily before turning around to look at the son of the most wanted criminal in the world. The first thing he noticed was the fact that the boy was a devil fruit user like himself. The boy, well cub would be a better word at the moment, was covered in both dirt and dried blood. If sun colored fur didn't cover his bruises would decorate him from head to toe. Smoker bit down on his cigars harder as he gazed at the small midnight wings that curled in on themselves. Mythical zoans were the rarest kind of devil fruit out there, what kind of luck did this kid have? 

Luffy looked up weakly at Smoker, fear evident in his dark brown pupils. Smoker slowly walked towards to cub and knelt down in front of him. He used his jitte to remove the seastone net that encased the boy, as touching it himself would leave him weak. Once the net was removed he sheathed his weapon and returned to looking at the sea. Smoker couldn't care less who the boy's father was, the kid had done nothing to deserve an execution. He knew that his bosses would chew him out later for letting the kid get away but that's a problem for the future. 

“Leave” 

Luffy looked up wildly in shock at Smoker as he felt his body's control return to him. He raised an arm and wiped the tears from his eyes before standing up and shifting to his half-beast form. His broken ribs whined in protest but by the time Luffy registered the pain the transformation was already done. Now that he was on two legs he grabbed his side with one of his arms. His half-beast form looked closer to his beast form than his human form with fur still decorating his entire body, a cat-like face with rounded ears still attached, a golden tail tipped with black swaying side to side, his wings still as small and useless as ever on his back, and paws instead of hands or feet. With his other hand, he grabbed his straw hat and placed it on his head.

“Thank you” Luffy spoke loudly to the marine captain. Smoker looked behind him with a raised eyebrow and blinked in confusion at what he saw. The boy was still incredibly injured, though in a different form this time around, but despite his wounds, he was grinning widely. The kid was a crying mess only seconds ago but now he looked bright enough to rival the sun. Smoker moved his head to look at a small rowboat he had set up for the boy.

“Take that and go directly east of here, compass is already on board, after a few days travel you'll be on a deserted island”

Luffy's grin shrank into a small but thankful smile. He darted to the boat and jumped on board despite his protesting body. He wasted no time in grabbing the oars and starting to row. However, he had forgotten to untie to the rowboat. Luffy's boat abruptly stopped but he didn't realize what the problem was so instead of untying the boat, he continued rowing as if that would help. Smoker sighed and walked over to where the boat was tied down and undid the knot himself. He looked at the boy as he rowed himself to freedom and gave a tired sigh. The boy was an idiot which was clear to see, but he was an innocent child and god be damned if Smoker would sentence him to death.

It was only after Luffy had rowed himself far enough away to lose sight of Dawn Island did the crippling loneliness set in. His stomach growled pitifully and he realized there was no Makino to feed him. There were no Shanks to play with. No Gramps to run and hide from. No Wood Slap to not listen to. Luffy was truly and utterly alone. He paused in his rowing to grab his knees to his chest. His tail curled around himself. But if he was gone, everyone else would be safe. He refused to regret his decision, no matter how much he missed their company. He wondered if Makino was okay, he really hoped so. He sniffled as he held his straw hat close to his chest. 

He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to be alone either.


	2. Land at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude I forgot to upload this after I finished it I haven't even proofread it yet but I don't want to keep you guys waiting forever so here's a shitty version of chapter 2, I'll clean it up at my own pace. Also, I did a quick drawing of little Luff in his half form, check it out here: http://nak-roleplay.deviantart.com/art/Sphinx-Luffy-643338893

Luffy's stomach growled loud enough to frighten the seagull that had perched itself on his boat. The seagull flew off before Luffy had a chance to protest. He was just about to pounce on it too. He rolled onto his back with arms and legs spread out wide. As he laid on his back he felt his small rowboat roll between the waves. The seagull he was about to catch had flown up and joined his friends in the sky overhead. He looked up at them with a glare and chattered in frustration. He had spent three days at sea now and he wasn't thirsty for some reason, well now that he thought about it Luffy hadn't been thirsty since eating his devil fruit. Though like a true Monkey D. he was still constantly hungry. Unable to do anything else, he just stuck his tongue out at the seagulls. 

He rubbed his wings together as he gazed at the birds flying overhead. While he couldn't catch them from down on this boat, he could catch them all if he could just fly. If he could fly he could finally burn off some energy as well. Because no matter how hungry he was, he was also incredibly hyperactive and refused to sit still. Being stuck on a small boat with no real room to move was torture. He wondered what flying was like, he bet it'd be super fun. He imagined all the flips and tricks that he could do in the air. Nothing to hold him down. And it'd be really super cool to do in battle too! He could drop down from the sky and take out hundreds- no THOUSANDS of marine troops at once! He grinned at the thought and got onto his hind legs, wings flared open and ready for flight.

Luffy was determined to fly, no matter how long it took he would learn. Once he set a goal he would either complete it or die trying. He flapped his wings a few times to test the movement. His wings were, in all honesty, worthless. They were only the size of his forearm and were missing quite a few feathers, some had yet to grow in while others were lost during the raid on Foosha Village. If Luffy was a reasonable person or anything close to reasonable honestly, he would know that it's impossible for him at the moment.

Luffy jumped as high into the air as he could with his wings beating furiously. While it was a good attempt gravity quickly took it's hold on the cub and he plummeted back onto his boat. The wood underneath creaked at the sudden weight. Luffy quickly jumped back onto his hind legs and pulled his straw hat down over his eyes. He jumped again with wings flapping fast enough to just be a black blur on his back. Again he fell but his determination burned inside him like a fire. He continued to repeat the same process of jumping and then falling for an hour or so. It was only after the sixtieth try that Luffy's spine burned with pain. His injuries had not yet fully healed which prevented him from “flying” again. He growled in frustration but decided to put his flying lessons on hold. But that doesn't mean he's giving up, just taking a break.

His stomach growled again and he laid down onto his stomach in an attempt to quiet it. This, however, didn't help at all and the rumbling continued. He pulled himself over to the side of his boat and looked at the colorful fish below. They were too far down for him to catch by hand(paw?) and he had no fishing pole with him. He grumbled in frustration before dramatically flipping onto his back to look at the sky once again. While he was starving, he was also bored out of his mind. He considered trying to achieve cross-species communication but if he succeeded he couldn't eat the seagulls, he didn't eat friends. Well unless they were all jerks then he could still eat them.

He growled in frustration before rolling back and forth on his small boat to burn out some energy. He was trying his hardest to have fun despite being alone but there was nothing to do. This was not how he imagined his first time setting sail. Shanks always talked about his super fun adventures at sea but Luffy had yet to find anything interesting. Well, he passed some pretty coral a while ago but that wasn't an adventure. Where were the mysterious islands filled with unparalleled risks and treasures? Where were the old treasure maps that would lead to a mountain of glittering gold? Where were his Nakama that would sing, dance, and drink to pass the time while sailing?

“I'm soooooooooooo bored!” he wailed loudly, while still rolling all over his small boat.

After excessive amounts of rolling, his ribs finally decided to complain. A sharp stabbing pain in his chest informed Luffy that his ribs weren't healed yet. He stopped his rolling to lay spread out on his back and let out a huff of air in anger. If he was a smarter and less bored person Luffy wouldn't have been moving around at all. However, Luffy was neither of these things. His ribs creaked in pain and with nothing else to do he started purring. Makino told him that cats could heal themselves by purring, and while it was working he thought that he'd be in peak condition by now. He figured he'd have to get stronger than.

At least it was a sunny day so Luffy could enjoy basking in bright rays of the sun. There were a few fluffy clouds that hung in the bright blue sky. He wondered if clouds were soft, he hoped so. With nothing else to do, he escaped into his own imagination. He pulled his straw hat over his face and found himself slipping into sleep. With closed eyes, he dreamed about the dangerous adventures that pirates got to live through. Like bright white islands in the sky where rainbows showed the way to ancient temples with colorful gems as large as Luffy's head. Or a dark and dank island filled with blue fog where powerful demons roamed in the shadows. As the sun warmed his fur covered body, his mind traveled through all sorts of adventures he'll definitely have when he's a pirate. 

However, his thoughts eventually wandered to his hometown of Foosha Village. He dreamed of Makino and The Party Bar, of finally paying Makino for her kindness with all the treasure he had collected as a pirate. His dream switched to one of the only times Gramps wasn't super mean to him when he gave Luffy all of his favorites kinds of meat. Gramps still gave him fists of love and told him to become a marine though, he wouldn't be Gramps without those. Luffy dreamed of fishing with Shanks and his crew. And how he caught a humongous sea king and Shanks even stopped teasing him for a second to praise Luffy on his catch. Even in his unconscious mind, Luffy missed his family.

However, his dreams were interrupted by an extra loud growl from his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to wake himself up. Once fully woken up he jumped from his position on the ground to is hind legs. He stretched while letting out a loud yawn before rubbing at his eyes. His ribs and spine were feeling better so he could try flying again. He looked around and took notice of the evening sun. He picked up the compass that came with his rowboat and checked which way was east. Once he knew the direction he looked to the horizon in the east and was surprised by what he saw.

There in the distance was an island with humongous trees and thick forests that covered all the land Luffy could see. A bright grin lit his face as he grabbed the oars that laid to the side of the boat. He sat himself down on one of the boat's seats. He dipped the oars into the water and rowed as quickly as he could manage. He bounced in his seat while giggling heartily to himself. Finally, he'd be able to move around without bumping into wooden sides. As he rowed he realized what else was on the upcoming island besides breathing room, among those trees laid something he treasured. 

“MEAT!” His paddling reached superhuman speeds as he shot across the ocean to the island. All fish and seagulls near him jumped away in fear of the sudden speed. Drool pooled on Luffy's lap as he imagined all the succulent and juicy animals that awaited him. With stars in his eyes, he rowed fast enough to break records. 

In no time at all he had made it to the island's shore but despite this, he kept rowing. Out of the water and onto sand he and his boat went. Even still he didn't stop as he kept paddling with a mouth full of saliva and sparkling eyes. He and his boat glided quickly across the sand and to the forest. It was only when he crashed into a tree did he stop. Without a care in a world about the boat he just ruined, he launched himself off the boat and into the thickening trees. He landed on all fours and ran as quick as a cheetah, leaving a trail of drool behind him.

“MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!” His yells of delight echoed throughout the forest. He sped past thousands of trees as tall as galleons. One of his hind paws got caught on a root and he planted face first onto the muddy ground. He pushed himself back onto all fours and shook himself free of mud like a wet dog. A warm and familiar scent filled his nostrils and he laughed with glee, he had caught the smell of a rabbit. He raced towards the rabbit without even trying to be stealthy. The wet ground was kicked up as he ran past.

Soon he had enclosed on his prey. He licked his lips as he crouched into a pouncing position. He stood behind a thick bush with the rabbit on the other side. Somehow it didn't seem to hear his loud and speedy approach. His eyes sparkled as his butt wiggled in the air, tail lashing side to side without a care for the noise it was making. He pounced through the bush and once on the other side he bit down on his prey.

His teeth sunk into the soft fur, a lot farther than it should have. Luffy bit down harder in confusion but still, there was no bone. He let the bunny go and eyed it in wonder. The rabbit was looking directly at him but there was no reaction to anything. He pawed at it and yelped in surprise when his paw through it. He pulled away and tilted his head to the side in confusion. He got up close to it and sniffed it. It definitively smelled like a rabbit and it looked like a rabbit too. He licked it and then immediately spat out all the fur on his tongue. He scrubbed it off his tongue with his paws before looking at the rabbit in wonder. It still hadn't reacted to him at all. But what kind of cool rabbit was this? He had never seen anything like it and that made it-

“Awesome!” He marveled loudly. 

Immediately after speaking a loud growl sounded throughout the forest. Luffy looked up at the source of the noise and gasped in fear. What he was actually hunting was a dark brown rabbit with monstrous looking scars, soulless red eyes, and was easily the size of a house. The beast looked down at the boy who had bitten down on his fluffy tail which was in the shape of a normal sized rabbit. The beast raised one paw with unsheathed claws and brought it down on Luffy with tremendous force. Luffy let go of the monster's tail just to scream just as he was hit head on. Claws slashed his back along with his wings and his scream turned from fear to pain. The crack of another broken rib or two mixed in with his cries.

Blood painted the ground around him red as the beast raised its paw for another attack. Thankfully Luffy's shock was enough to dull the pain raking along his spine. So he turned around and ran back through the bush. In his panic, he had accidentally switched into his beast form. This seemed to be a good thing as he was much faster on all fours. The beast got onto its hind legs and stepped over the bush. It let out a bloodcurdling roar as it chased the injured cub. Luffy's wings curled tightly against his back as he ran for his life.

The beast was fast and managed to catch up to Luffy in no time at all. It struck again and Luffy managed to duck just in time to manage being knocked right off the ground and into a tree. However, he wasn't quick enough to avoid the attack clipping his already damaged wings. He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood to stop another scream from letting out. The beast's attack hit a nearby tree after missing Luffy. It left a hole in the trunk about a foot wide and a foot deep. 

He panted heavily as his paws hit the ground heavily, splashing mud everywhere which mixed into the wounds on his back. Some got into his mouth while he was panting and he hacked at the taste. His lungs pressed painfully against his broken ribs as he heaved in every breath of air. Despite this, he pushed his body to new limits as he sped away from the raging beast.

However, he had raced straight into a cliff. His skull burned with pain as he jumped backwards away from the rock wall. He could already feel a large bump developing. He had run himself into a dead end without nowhere to escape to. The beast's footsteps sounded like thunder as he closed in on the cub. With nowhere else to go Luffy launched himself onto a tree and began climbing. Despite the pain he was in a grin lit his face. If there was anything he was good at it was climbing. He soon reached up high enough to the tree's branches. He looked down at the monster who now was looking around for the cub. While Luffy was nowhere near the top of the humongous tree, it was huge enough that it's lower branches were still almost twice that monster's size. The beast looked up at him and roared loudly but Luffy was out of his reach. 

Luffy stuck his tongue out at the monster while pulling at his eye. The beast growled threateningly at the silly face. Luffy backed away from the edge and fell face first onto the thick branch, laying himself out against the wood warmed by sunlight. He panted heavily as both slobber and blood underneath him. His wings laid limp on his back while the blood pouring from them reddened his shirt and the fur underneath. As the adrenaline slowly left his body the pain he had been ignoring showed face. 

Somehow despite all of his wounds, all Luffy could focus on was the growing void inside his stomach. He couldn't even move let alone hunt in his current condition. His stomach whined and Luffy whined back mockingly. He gritted his teeth as a new wave of pain hit him full force. These past few days he had been trying his best to be cheerful despite his loneliness and starvation. But now with his only company being the sharp pains in his wings and ribs, depression set in. Despite how much pain his body was in Luffy moved to pull his hat over his face. He hated being alone.


End file.
